Solitary
by infractus monumentum
Summary: 100 word drabbles based on a single word. [Requests welcome.][Rating for possible language, sexual innuendos, sexual acts, or violence.][R&R, please.]
1. Water

**Solitary**

A collection of 100 word drabbles based on a single word.

Not for any contest.

-

Chapter 1: Water

As she stood in the pouring rain, Sakura made her last decision. Getting over him was the best thing she would ever do for herself. She had the whole world in front of her – why waste her life pining after someone who couldn't care less? She knew what she would do – she would finally give in to her inner heart and tell Naruto she loved him. That's what she would do. Another chapter of her life was over – time to move on.

Now only if she could stop standing here, where he left her. Waiting for him to come home.


	2. Love

**Solitary**

--

Chapter 2: Love

Naruto couldn't make up his mind. Not that it was unusual, but today it was bugging him. He knew he loved ramen, but he _loved_ Sakura. He loved playing pranks on people, but he _loved_ being around her. He loved his sexy-no-jutsu, but he _loved_ her body more than he ever loved his fake girl's. He _loved_ her, more than he loved _anything else_. Now only if he could get that straight in his head – it was confusing him. He repeated three words in his head, trying to alter the feelings conveyed as he mentally heard it.

"I love you."


	3. Revenge

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 3: Revenge

It was what drove him to leave his friends. It was what drove him to kill his latest mentor. It was what drove him to hold her so fiercely in his heart. It was what gave him the strength to push on, even when he was weak. It was his heart, his soul – it was in the words he repeated in his head as he fell asleep, and the first thing he thought about as he woke up. It was in the images he dreamt of, it was his goal.

"My goal in life is to kill a certain person."


	4. Blood

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 4: Blood

The sight of it sickened her, scared her, even though she was too strong to admit it. She could always overcome the urge to vomit or faint as she healed someone's wounds. Doing good helped her feel okay. Never again would she be the defenseless little girl who screamed at the sight of her crush's severed head (even though it was fake). Too many battles had left her heart and head quite separate from each other, and too many near losses had made sure she would never falter again. But the moment she was alone – she would collapse. Fragile flower.


	5. Orphan

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 5: Orphan

It was the one thing they had in common. Not the only thing, but the one, certain, factor that inevitably made them understand each other. Being alone most of their lives, one more than the other, had made them both stronger and weaker. They pushed themselves far too hard, trying to prove their worth to everyone. They upheld the memories of the lost so that they wouldn't lose themselves. One chose darkness, and one chose light – a perfect ying and yang combination of loneliness. But even though neither had parents, they had each other – even if they didn't know it.


	6. Twilight

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 6: Twilight

Yet another night found him staring at the moon, alone. Unable to sleep, unable to think for himself at the moment, thanks to the annoying interruptions that his demon was providing – he was the only one still moving at this time of night. He had always found it beautiful, though – his desert when all was still. Then again, he found most things better when he was the only one there. He began to play with the sand, molding small animals and other creations with the bronze fragments. Yes, he liked the night at this time, suspended between dusk and dawn.


	7. Death

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 7: Death

He had seen far too much of it in his lifetime. That was a fact he sometimes contributed to the unnatural color of his hair – premature aging. But it was just his little joke. Too many of his friends though, and others that he loved – had a place on the stone memorial: just as he had once told his students. Some day, he knew he would have a place on a stone somewhere. He hoped, though, that his death would have meaning. After all, hadn't a death saved his life time and time again? He wished to do the same.


	8. Dream

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 8: Dream

It was a part of every single one of them. No matter what, it would stay the same. They each wanted each other to be happy – it was in their nature. Though one would never show it, one showed it too much, and one was too busy dealing with the other two… Each just wanted happiness for the others. Each, in the end, followed a path different from the others – to attain their own utopia. One pursued power, one pursued courage, and one pursued wisdom. And, in following the footsteps of others before them, they found their own happiness – memories.


	9. Fire

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 9: Fire

(SasuNaru)

It made them both whole. In one, his jutsu, in the other – his demon. It drove them crazy every time – the way they could taste the unbridled fury of the flames licking just below the surface of each other's being. In a forbidden romance, each had found exactly what they were looking for – their exact opposite. The other half of their being – the part they were missing their entire lives and never knew. And in secret, the fire that burned unchecked beneath the surface began to rage out of control, threatening to consume them. And neither was going to complain.


	10. Dark

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 10: Dark

[SasuSaku

After he left, it ceased to scare her. Soon, he was something she came to associate with the word – and how could she ever truly be afraid of him? She knew he cared about her – he had saved her far too many times for him not to. And so, the dark became something she embraced, not feared. And then, the night he returned, it became something she waited for impatiently. The moment dusk fell, he would sneak into the village and come to her house – and she was always waiting. How could she hate something that brought her such joy?


	11. Smile

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 11: Smile

(SakuNaru)

She loved the look on his face every time he saw her – and she knew her own mirrored it. The way his lips pulled back into that fox-like grin, it would always make her happy. No matter her previous mood, no matter how long the mission – or how many lives lost, she found that with him, it was impossible not to be content. How could someone she had ignored so long turn out to be the one person she needed? He was her soul – her sun on the rainy days, her shoulder to cry on. How could she _not_ smile?


	12. Clouds

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 12: Clouds

She had taken up cloud-gazing when she first saw him doing it. Sometimes she wondered if she was in her right mind as well, because she actually _saw_ things in the moving, cottony masses. Here, a dog, there, a shuriken. How easily it balanced out her life – a normal teenage girl, and a kunoichi. Caught between her love for soft, pretty things, and her ability to use her mind manipulation to destroy an opponent. A flower, a ribbon-bow, a sword, and a fist. Was her mind trying to tell her something? Or was the lazy bum rubbing off on her?


	13. Luck

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 13: Luck

It wasn't what kept her alive – she knew it wasn't. What kept her alive came in two packages, on wrapped in black, the other in orange. But maybe it _was_, in a way. Was it what put her on their team anyways? Was it what gave her the skills the other two needed to balance them out? In the end, her teammates were what kept her alive, but maybe it was luck that made them her teammates. Maybe it was luck that they were always there. No, she didn't want to believe that. Her faith in them was too strong.


	14. Green

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 14: Green

The color that kept him up, night after night – wondering if she was okay. He wanted to know how she was handling his absence – was she faring as poorly as he was? She couldn't know, of course, that he missed her so fiercely. But all of the others could tell – as he became obsessed with pink roses. The mix of green and pink caused him to become gloomier than usual. And any Sakura tree would cause him to clam up for hours. Because even though he was gone, the cold, angry Uchiha's heart would forever remain with those emerald eyes.


	15. Wind

**Solitary**

-

Chapter 15: Wind

It was what the Rasengan was composed of, wasn't it? Maybe that's why every slight breeze would cause him to chuckle, thinking of his best friend. The other oto-nin all thought he was insane, of course – because he would start laughing for no apparent reason. And then he would stop abruptly and become more withdrawn than ever – as he thought of the way the wind would play with her hair, sending soft pink tresses floating around her face. He missed them. He would never admit it, but without the ramen addict and his cherry blossom – he wouldn't be Uchiha Sasuke.


End file.
